Patent Document 1 discloses an optical fiber splicer having a pair of graspers that grasps two optical fibers and a holding member that butt-joints ends of optical fibers to each other and holds them.
In order to ensure a force of butt-jointing the optical fibers to each other, the optical fiber splicer is designed to be able to produce flexure of an optical fiber.
Additionally, Patent Document 1 discloses an optical fiber splicer including a holding member (mechanical splice) that butt-joints ends of optical fibers to each other and holds them.
An insertion unit (mechanical splicing tool) having an insertion member is used in this optical fiber splicer.
The insertion unit inserts an insertion member between the holding members and thereby can form a space between the holding members between which an optical fiber can be inserted.
It is desirable that attachment and removal operations be easily carried out by use of the insertion unit.
In the case where two or more optical fiber splicers for a splicing operation using an optical fiber splicing tool are used, it is necessary to prevent optical fibers from being erroneously spliced due to mishandling.
Moreover, for data communication service using an optical fiber (FTTH: Fiber To The Home), a drop optical fiber cable (hereinbelow, also referred to as a drop optical cable) that is dropped and drawn to a subscriber form a trunk optical fiber cable or the like is used, and an indoor optical fiber cable (hereinbelow, also referred to as an optical indoor cable) is used as an indoor optical fiber in the subscriber's house or the like.
An optical fiber cable (hereinbelow, also referred to as a fiber-embedded cable) is heavily used as a drop optical cable and an optical indoor cable, which is configured to include an optical fiber and a pair of tensile strength members embedded in an outer coating where the outer coating is formed in a rectangular shape in cross section and is made of a synthetic resin material.
As an optical connector that is incorporated into a drop optical cable or an optical indoor cable, a connecter is often used which has a grasping member locking portion in the housing thereof. The grasping member locking portion locks an outer coating grasping member fixed to a cable end portion.
The optical connector can hold the fiber-embedded cable in the housing thereof via the outer coating grasping member that locks the grasping member locking portion.
Conventionally, an integrally-molded product made of resin as described in, for example, Patent Document 2, which is configured to include: an extended grasping member main body that is formed in a U-shape in cross section; and a lid that is openably and closably attached to the grasping member main body with a thin hinge portion interposed therebetween, is widely used as an outer coating grasping member.
Grasping claws are provided to protrude from inner surfaces that face both side wall portions of the grasping member main body, and the grasping claws grasp and fix the fiber-embedded cable accommodated between both the side wall portions thereof to both the sides thereof and ensures a cable-holding force.
The grasping claws are triangular in cross section, formed in a projected shape that is vertically extended from an inner surface of the bottom of the grasping member main body, and formed at the positions face each other on the inner surface of both the side wall portions of the grasping member main body.
Additionally, protruding claws, that are formed in a projected shape and are cut into an outer coating of a cable accommodated between both the side wall portions of the grasping member main body, are provided on the inner surface of the bottom of the grasping member main body, on the inner surface that faces the inner surface of the bottom of the grasping member main body when the lid closes a grasping member main body, and at the positions opposed to each other.
The grasping claws provided on both the side wall portions of the grasping member main body, the bottom of the grasping member main body, and the protruding claws of the lid closing the grasping member main body are cut into the outer coating of the fiber-embedded cable that is accommodated between both the side wall portions of the grasping member main body, and the outer coating grasping member is thereby securely incorporated into the fiber-embedded cable (refer to FIGS. 10 to 13 or the like in Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses an optical-connector assembling jig that is provided with a jig body part to which an optical connector is attached and a fiber holder which holds an optical fiber to be connected to the optical connector.
When splicing of an optical fiber is carried out by use of the optical-connector assembling jig, an optical fiber is inserted into the optical connector by sliding the fiber holder toward the optical connector on the jig body part.